Conan's Big Mouth
by Detective Kudo
Summary: Conan is having trouble keeping his mouth shut. He's not being very pollite either! What will Ran do about his cursing, rudness, and blabbering?rn(Language warning) rnChapter 2 is up! rnRead and Reivew please!
1. Conan's Big Mouth

Conan woke to a scream of terror from Ran's room.

_What in the hell is she yelling about!_

Conan ran to her room to see a bat flying around I her room.

_Good god she scared the hell out of me!_

"Conan get it GET IT!"

"Hold on one moment and stop SCREAMING!"

"You are a crabby 7 year old today. AHHHHHH!" Ran said as the bat swooped down towards her.

Conan snuck up on it and grabbed it and set it free in to the wild.

"You woke me up because of a stupid bat!"

"It scared me half to death."

Conan was not getting used to this little kid stuff. Yes a year had almost gone bye, but being little sucked. Summer had almost finished now and Ran still sobbed continually about Shinichi being "gone". Yes the pain of her crying stabbed at him. And YES, it killed him to keep her waiting. But a little voice in his head said GET OVER IN FOR NOW! He heard it when he slept, he herd it when he ate, he heard it when he was at school, he even heard it when he was solving a tough case! So eventually he listened. He just got over Ran's sobbing until she had no eyes. Of course it bugged him, but he had more important things to worry about. For instance, keeping that damn voice out of his head. Life was hell for him.

On his way to school, Conan saw a man who was identical to "him".

"Ahhh ahh ahhhhhhhh… ahh…(long pause)…ahhh." Conan stared at the man.

"Ahhh ahh ahhhhhhhh…ahh…(longer pause)…ahhh." The man stared at him.

"Ahhh ahh ahhhhhhhh…ahh…(longest pause)…ahhh." They stared at each other.

"Who the (beep) are you and where did you get my body!" Conan finally said after being dumbfounded or stupid.

"What do you mean very impolite little kid?"

"Don't give me that crap! You look just like me before I got poisoned." The man look confused.

"Ohh my god! I…was…Shinichi… Got that?" Conan was infuriated.

"You could not of been lying cheating kid. I am the one and the only SHINICHI KUDO!" The guy exclaimed happily.

"Am I really that dumb?" Conan asked himself out loud.

Just then a gun shot was fired.

"Ahh ha ha. You are THE dumbest guy EVER!" Conan tipped over laughing.

"That dumb nut was so dumb he did not know I was "gone" and people would be after me. Ahhh ahhh!"

People looked at Conan as the man fell. Then the stunned confused and disbelief look changed into horror and sickness. They **thought** Conan had killed him. But he didn't...

"Shit." Conan started running. People chased after him. Then by luck of some weird kind, the REAL killer was found. Standing over his dead body. He was cursing after he found out about the dude not being the real Shinichi Kudo.

Conan finally arrived at school. His day could not get any better ( I mean that sarcastically… yha…).

Conan sat in the desk he always sat in for school. Board out of his mind, no on the brink of insanity type of board.

"Damn… I can't stand this any longer." he whispered under his breath.

But how lucky for him, some all ears 7 year old heard him swere. And of course only the swearing part.

"Teacher teacher! Conan said a bad word in class!"

"Conan can you come up here please."

The end of the day came as slowly as uhh… the… never mind. It went slow. Conan walked home with a teacher note to Kogoro/ Ran's dad. It was pretty much a tattle tale note that Conan swore.

Conan walked in the door feeling as if forgetting something.

"What a day. Ohh shit I forgot my homework!"

"What was that Conan!" Ran's face peered around the corner of the door.

Conan had a knew look on his face she had never seen before. A frown, twitching eye, an extremely surprised eye, an angry eyebrow, an exceptionally surprised eyebrow, and a slight blush line of anger and embarrassment.

Ran was angry at Conan for swearing but his look made her focused on not laughing hysterically and falling on the floor.

"Do NOT ever say words like that again Conan!…" Her extreme concentration faded as she caught sight of the note in Conan's hand. "What's that?…"

"N-nothing!"

Ran snatched it from his hand and in the same motion slapped him right in the face. She knew the teacher would only send folded notes that were bad.

"Owwww!"

"Zip it!"

Her eyes scanned the note. The angry expression changed. Now she had an infuriated aggregated look on.

"DAD!"

Her father came right away. He was hopping to finally find some dirt on Conan. A sure sign of non-pefricness. That was one thing that bugged Kogoro about Conan. PERFICT!

Kogoro grabbed the note while snickering. His eyes scanned it. Then his snicker went up in flames. He tossed the note to the ground.

"Who gives a rats ass! So he swore. Big whoop. If you think he needs to stop, I don't give a damn. Go right ahead."

"I guess since you are not going to help, I'll talk to him." Ran took Conan's hand as they walked out to the park.

"Conan why did you do that?"

"I was pis…er mad."

"I can't understand. You are normaly such a good boy…" She was cut short by…

"Damn!" Conan tripped and fell on his hands.

"CONAN! How dare you swear! You are only 7..." she was cut off again, this time by…

"TEEN!"

No Conan you are 7..."

"TEEN!"

"7!

"TEEN!"

"7!"

"TEEN!"

"7!"

"TEEN!"

Conan knew she would not believe him in his time of swearing. She would only believe him if he started to suddenly act more like Shinichi. Then he might want to be wary.

"Shut the hell up Conan!"

He took this opportunity to be foolish.

"Ohh Ran you SWORE!"

"Damn you Conan! Just listen to me!"

"Ohh you did it again!"

"I'll hit you right between the eyes.. You know I will!"

Her fist came forward and…

To be continued…


	2. Conan's Big Mouth, The Continuing Cursin...

Hope you all liked the first chapter. Now on to the second!

Just for those who don't know...

RanRachel

ConanConan

ShinichiJimmy

KogoroRichard

-

Chapter 2

Ran's fist came forward. But right before it hit little naughty Conan... he burst into tears.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ran's gonna hit me" He screamed in the middle of the park.

"NO! Conan it's okay! Haha..." She turned around to see people staring at her with the oddest of looks. "Haha... nothing to see here"

Conan gave a smirk at the angered Ran. Ran looked at him and stubbornly, gritted her teeth ,and drug Conan home.

As Conan got into his bed that night, he felt like this night was going to be long. Ran was patrolling the outside of his room for any suspicions of any kind. Kogoro was sound asleep... but kept the rest of the house awake with his annoying snoring.

"Conan... Can I have a word with you" She burst into his room, not waiting for an answer.

"Uhh... yha sure..." He began to mumble... "Hell, you're already in here... sheesh"

"Since when was it okay to use such language as you did today"

"Since I was 15... why."

"Don't get smart with me mister! I'm sick of you back-talking me all of the time like this"

"Ahh go to hell"

Ran's expression changed from angered to enraged yet again.

"W-what did you say"

"Must I repeat these simple words... Go- To- Hell. It's pretty simple..."

"CONAN" Ran was now infuriated. "I'm gonna chuck you out this window and into the street tonight! YOU KNOW I WILL"

"Try me bitch."

The beyond pissed ran (if you can get any worse than that, it's her right now) picked up the tiny little 'potty mouth' by the scruff of his pajamas. She positioned herself in the 'chucking' position and opened the window with her free hand.

"Say that again Conan, and you're out of a two story window..."

"T-r-y M-e B-i-t-c-h..."

"Aaarrg" Ran held him out the window and dropped him.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Ran is trying to kill me! HELP" Conan screamed as he held fast to the edge of the window.

"Damn you Conan..." She pulled him back up and gave him a long cold stare.

Conan had a cute little innocent as can be face on at that moment.

"Did I do something wrong Ran-neechan"

"DAMN RIGHT YOU DID"

"Ohhh! Ran said a bad word." he taunted her.

"And you didn't"

"But... I learned them all from you and your dad. Here are all of the words I learned..."

"NO! Conan don't"

"Shit, fuck, fricken (although, that ones not too bad...), hell, damn (add and it if wanted), bitch, bastered, ass (add hole if wanted), and so on..."

Ran's face twitched. "W-what"

"I can go on if you want... OR you can just go play 'hide and go fuck your self' ..."

Ran snapped. "Ahhh" This time she really did hit Conan between the eyes.

Conan's face wore a look of surprise. "Uhh... uhh... " tears flowed out of his eyes. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Ran had no regrets... She stood and laughed. "That aught to teach you a lesson not soon to be forgotten" She smiled and gave Conan the 'death glare'.

Conan spit out tears all night long. He wouldn't be using any of those words any more!... Well, not until he was Shinichi again... then he'd have some fun!

Now, what have we learned? Yes, that's right... naughty words are unacceptable. Conan is our example... this could happen to you!


End file.
